Mindy's big adventure
Cast Main Characters Chase Marshall Skye Rocky Rubble Zuma Everest Mindy Snowpetal Team CAT Minor Characters Paul Antagonists The Great Evil (yet to be detailed) The Great Evil's minions. Summary During a typical vacation, Mindy discovers a magic crystal that holds great power. Unfortunately, Mindy inadvertently places a dark curse upon Adventure Bay and awakens an ancient evil. She tries to fix it only to make things worse. Now she must return the crystal to its owner(s) before the ancient evil uses it for her own dark desires. Story Adventure Bay's Beach. Mindy is laying on her beach towel, the Sun beating down on her. She has a parasol above her and wears her collar as well as sunglasses. Everything seems normal as Mindy drifts into sleep. She smiles. After some time, she wakes to see a grey cat wearing a black fedora and a red polka-dotted tie walking toward her. The cat seems to have a mustache and green eyes. The cat stops and looks and her. Cat : Excuse me, is this sp-p-p-p-pot free? Mindy : (nervously) uh, yeah. The cat sits down beside her. Mindy lowers her sunglasses and tries to go back to the dream she was having moments ago. As she dreams, she smiles and starts to moan. At some point, she laughs. Her tail has been wagging all this time. The cat sitting next to her noticed all this some time ago and now starts to get nervous. He gets up and walks over to the pup. Cat : Miss. (The pup does not answer.) Miss? (Still no response. He now starts to shake her.) Miss! Mindy : (wakes up to see the cat right over her. She is surprised at first, but quickly shifts to anger) What is your problem?! Cat : What eeeeeelse was I sup-p-p-posed to do? You were m-m-m-moaning in your sssssleep. Mindy : How is that weird? Dogs do that when they dream. Cat : What where you d-d-d-dreaming about? Mindy : I was dreaming about... (thinks up a lie) singing. Cat : You were really dreaming ab-ab-about sssinging? Mindy : Yeah. What else would I be dreaming about? Cat : That sounds great, because I'm a - I sing too. Mindy : And you stutter? Cat : Yes. I st-t-t-tutter. Mindy : Ok. (walks away) Mindy finds a more comfortable spot on the beach and starts setting up. As she does, she sees a necklace poking out of the sand. Mindy : I wonder who left this here. She reaches for the necklace. As she touches it, a blue crystal in the necklace starts to glow. Mindy is surprised by this. Mindy : (Somewhat nervously) Is that supposed to happen? ???? : (from behind Mindy) It certainly is. Mindy turns to see a night-black she-dog standing behind her. The dog has crimson eyes and a small white patch on her left paw. She bears a smile that almost destroys her facial complexion. Mindy feels fear in her. Mindy : (frightened) Who are you? ???? : I'm just a passerby. That necklace you hold is valuable to me. Mindy : (confused) How? It's just a necklace. ???? : You have no idea how powerful it is. Without that power, I'm practically defenseless against my enemies. I must have it lest I cease to exist. Mindy : (uneasy) I'm not sure about this. I don't see why I should trust you. You don't seem very trustworthy. ???? : Why must I be? Mindy : Let's just say, you're not the type. ???? : Of course I am. I'm only a dog. Now, please, give me the necklace. Mindy : (very nervous) Look, I really don't think this is a good idea. ???? : Just give me the necklace. Mindy : I don't want to. ???? : (getting impatient) You're really pushing it. Please, hand the necklace over before I have to make you. Mindy : (hesitates) I don't think I should. (puts the necklace around her neck and the crystal glows brightly.) ???? : (awed at first, but swiftly recovers) So, you're the one. Mindy : (nervously confused) What do you mean? ???? : The crystal in the necklace glows when the destine one wears it. You seem to be the destine one. As much as I'd hate to, I'm going to have to take you with me. Mindy : (suddenly realizes what the she-dog wants) I don't think so. You really don't seem friendly. ???? : (starting to fill with anger) Perhaps you misheard me. You're coming with me. (starts walking towards Mindy) Mindy : (backing away as the she-dog advances) I don't think I should. You clearly want the necklace for evil. ???? : (unmoved) Aren't you the genius. Mindy : (still backing up) So you do want the necklace for evil. I was right to distrust you. Why, then, should I give the necklace to you? ???? : You must. You could save a life. Mindy : (scared) Whose life? ???? : That of whom you love most. Mindy : (realizes who she's talking about) No, you can't hurt him. ???? : I can, and I will unless you are willing to give up the necklace. As the she-dog talks, a portal suddenly opens. Mindy runs into it and exits to find the she-dog running after her. She starts to panic. She then hears another voice. ???? : Quick! Down here! Mindy obeys the voice and jumps down a manhole whose cover slams down over her. Mindy recovers from her fear and turns to see a white pup with a mark on her face that resembles a flower's petal. The pup smiles and Mindy copies. The pup then speaks in a British accent. Pup : You were really on the run now, weren't you? Mindy : Yeah. That was just a bully after my new necklace. Pup : I can see why. Where did you get it? Mindy : I found it on a beach and thought about returning it to its owner, but that bully came and chased me all the way here. Pup : (feeling sorry) That does sound awful. Is there a way I can help you? Mindy : Well, all I really need is a place to hide miss, uh... Pup : Snowpetal. Mindy : Bless you. Pup : No, my name is Snowpetal. I'm part of the London Patrol. I'm the snow and ice rescue pup, but I prefer to help anyone who needs help. Mindy : I definitely need help with that two-faced son of a pickle. Snowpetal : What on earth is that supposed to mean? Mindy : It's an insult. Smowpetal : I don't suppose I'll ever understand American ways. Mindy : I can say the same about - (pauses to see a cute black bird perched on a pole) Aaww. Snowpetal : (recognizes what type of bird it is and is gripped with fear) Miss, back away slowly. Mindy : (Irises wide with cuteness overload) It's so cute. Snowpetal : (Still scared) Back away, please. Mindy : (still dazed by the cuteness) Why? Snowpetal : That's a raven. Mindy : (sobers up) A what? Snowpetal : (starts to panic as she sees the raven is looking at her) Black f-f-f-feathers - g-g-goes c-c-caw. Mindy : What are you talking about? Snowpetal : (backing away as she has the whole time) You found a raven! Mindy : That's bad how? Snowpetal : (panicking and trying to hide it) You have no idea what that thing can do. Mindy : Come one. It can't be that bad. (is gripped with fear when she sees the raven has red eyes) Ok, that might be bad. Snowpetal : (slightly exhilarated) I told you so. Mindy : (starts to panic as she backs away) Now what do we do? Snowpetal : Now we run. Both pups turn and run and the raven flies after them. Mindy sees Snowpetal outrunning her. Mindy : (panting from the fact that she is running for her life) Could ya please slow down? Snowpetal : (also panting from the running) Can't you speed up? Mindy : (still panting) I'm going as fast as I can! Snowpetal : (also still panting) As am I! Mindy : (panicking as the raven starts to gain on her) Please slow down! I can't keep up! Snowpetal : (panting and panicking) I don't see how I can! Mindy : (starting to lose it) Then help me not get eaten!!! Snowpetal stops as she comes to a dead end. Mindy stops shortly after. Both know they can't go on. Snowpetal : (in a panic-like tone) This doesn't look good. Mindy : (really panicking) Ya think?! They turn to see the raven has now grown vastly in size and blocks their way out as he closes on them. They back slowly away until they hit the wall. They now tremble in fear as the raven starts to open his beak. Then there's a popping sound and a large net closes on the raven. They then hear a familiar voice. ???? : The raven feeds nevermore. Mindy : (recognizes the voice) Chase? Chase : You ok Mindy? Mindy : Yes now that you're here. Chase : Happy to help. (to Snowpetal) You ok Snow? Snowpetal : I'm alright, thank you. Mindy : (confused) You know each other? Chase : Just because we're from different patrols doesn't mean we don't know each other. (back to Snowpetal) Are the rest here? Snowpetal : I haven't seen them since the incident. I hope they're alright though. Chase : As do I. Mindy : (confused) What incident? Snowpetal : There was an attack on our HQ. Afterward, we hid elsewhere. I hid here in the sewers, and I have no bloody clue where the others hid. Mindy : Can't we find them? Chase : I don't know. Snowpetal : Right now, we need to protect Mindy. Chase : Why? Snowpetal : She said she was being chased by a bully who wants a necklace she has. Chase : So that's why she's down here. ???? : It also explains why she's such a freakin' scaredycat. Snowpetal : Who's that? Chase : (seemingly annoyed) ugh, it's Swifttail. Mindy : What's wrong with Swifttail? Swifttail : (behind Mindy) I'm a force-a-natah. That's what. Snowpetal : Rather poorly mannered, isn't he? Chase : You can say that again. ???? : (distant) No you can't brit! ???? : (distant) Get back here Braveheart. Braveheart : (distant) No! Chase : As if things weren't bad enough. Braveheart and Twoface run around the corner being chased by the other pups. They stop when Chase points his net launcher at them while they aim back at him. Chase : Why don't you leave us alone? Braveheart : (stiff and defiant) This is our sewer now! Mindy : We were here first. Braveheart : Your argument is invalid. (points his rocket launcher at Mindy) I have a rocket launcher. Zuma : We know. Twoface : Do ye now? Snowpetal : Could someone explain who these cats are? Chase : They're one of our biggest rivals. They're never up to any good. A square slab of the sewer lands in front of Mindy. ???? : HERE I COME!!!!! ???? : SHNELL!!! Rocky : Great. Here comes their cavalry. Heavyclaw and Beebrains jump into the sewer with Hardhead peering into the hole and waving at the pups. Heavyclaw : Vich vwone of you is crying? Skye : Absolutely no one. Heavyclaw : You are not so good as you think. Everest : (annoyed) That's the best taunt you could come up with. Bedbrains : Nien! Hardhead : Well, don't that be it all.